


Trick or Treat

by frizzycrls



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizzycrls/pseuds/frizzycrls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent seems to always avoid Halloween festivities. Cid is annoyed by this but then he sees the gunman sneaking out and decides to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on adultfanfiction.com but I decided to start moving my stories over here.

Vincent loved him, Cid knew this as surely as he knew his airship. The withdrawn man never said it but his actions spoke louder than any words could. Like the way Cid's favorite scarf was always waiting for him, heated from the dryer on a brisk autumn morning. Or when he'd had that stomach virus, the gunman had been at his side all three days with never-ending cups of ginger tea and a cool rag.

Now, the pilot grinned as he donned his cowboy hat and studied himself in the mirror, Vince had helped him complete his Halloween costume by giving him a gun. And not just any gun, mind you. Sitting in a holster on his belt was the one and only Cerberus!

Cid brushed his fingers over the dark metal. In a way that only the blond understood, this was Vincent showing how much he trusted him and telling everyone else who Cid Highwind belonged to.

Nope, Cid didnt mind the lack of pretty words one bit. After all, that was something that came with loving a man like Vincent Valentine.

__________________

Avalanche's resident spook was the only person missing from the Halloween party aside from Yuffie, who had happily taken the kids trick-or-treating so she could snag some candy too. Cid grumbled as he finished his drink at the bar. He knew Vince didn't do parties and hadn't come to the Halloween gathering in any of the two years since he had been woken up, but he still wished the gunman would just once. It was Halloween, for Gaia's sake! The one holiday where Vincent wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb and, Lifestream forbid, have fun, but the gunman was probably moping in some dark corner.

A flutter of familiar red caught Cid's attention and he looked toward the windows just in time to see his cape-clad lover disappear down the street. Curiosity rising, Highwind made an excuse of needing more cigarettes before he left, hurrying to catch up enough to follow Vincent. Luckily, he spotted the slender man just as he ducked behind a tree to avoid a group of chattering trick-or-treaters.

Staying hidden around the corner, Cid waited for the gunman to move. Finally the dark-haired figure deemed it safe and resumed his almost-anxious pace down the sidewalk, strangely unaware of his stalker. The costumed pilot pause when Vincent slipped into a seemingly-abandoned house, "Why in the hell is he-"

The words were cut off when a familiar bright flash shone through the broken windows and Cid paled when he saw Galian Beast creep out onto the weed-infested lawn, yellow eyes locked onto a group of kids. Just as he was about to give a shout of warning, the demon jumped out in front of the kids, roaring furiously. Screams of terror filled the area as they ran but the beast made no move to follow. Cid watched with dumbfounded confusion as Galian gave a strange laugh and gathered the dropped buckets of candy before disappearing back into the house.

"Either I'm hallucinatin' or the fleabag just stole those brats' candy!" Cid said to himself, sneaking closer as another flicker of light warned of a transformation.

He ducked behind the neighbors fence as Hellmasker appeared, red eyes sweeping the yard. Another group of trick-or-treaters came around the curve, laughing and unaware of the psychotic looking creature now perched above them on a thick tree branch.

'Fuckin' hell! I knew he was fast but even I didn't see him go up there!' Cid thought as he watched the masked demon jump down with a blood-chilling growl, brandishing the deadly chainsaw menacingly. More screams and probably a few soiled costumes later, Hellmasker gathered up a load of sweets from the sidewalk and returned to the house, a raspy chuckle in his wake.

Curiosity now outweighing logic, Cid waited for the start of the next swirl of lights before leaping over the fence. He pressed himself against the wall and out of sight as Death Gigas came shambling out. Waiting for the gargantuan figure to be focused solely on the groups of kids roaming the streets, the pilot slipped into the open doorway.

Moonlight filtered in through the broken windows and holes in the roof, giving just enough light for him to find the horde of stolen candies. He looked at the two separate piles with a frown, knowing there was nowhere near as much there as there should have been. A quick search revealed three bags marked "Denzel," "Marlene." and "Yuffie," each in Vincent's flowing handwriting and filled with the rest of the candies.

Cid bit back a laugh as he looked at the two piles again, some small bit of understanding coming through. The demons were keeping Vince's favorite chocolates separate! A closer look revealed that each pile was in front of a sticker, one shaped like a werewolf, the other one a ghost sticker cut to look like a mask instead. There were two more stickers with no piles of candy, one Cid recognized as Frankenstein's monster and the other was a bat. He could guess who those were for. Now he just had to figure out the reason for this whole thing, and why did it look like Vincent was not only aware, but helped plan it?

Fright-filled shrieks warned Cid of Gigas' imminent return and he looked for a place to hide. Ducking behind a kitchen counter, he peeked out to watch as the patchwork demon trudged back inside. Sitting gracelessly on the dusty floor, thick fingers carefully separated candies and put his pile in front of the Frankenstein. The blond pilot could see a pout form as Death Gigas eyed the obviously larger pile from Hellmasker. With a defeated sigh, the demon's body became encased in a swirl of light. Cid froze, even holding his breath to remain as silent as possible. He knew who would be next...

Sure enough, as the light dimmed, tattered wings stretched and glowing golden eyes swept the room haughtily. An uncontrollable shiver swept through Cid as the otherworldly voice filled the moonlit air, "Looks like Masker is winning so far. He can have the prize this year. Seems there is something much more entertaining than scaring children here."

Blue eyes widened at the demon locked gazes with him. A blink later and he found himself pinned to the wall, struggling, "What the hell?! Fuckin' put me down, Batty!"

Chaos chuckled, tilting his head with a purr, "No. Now let's see just how well you ride, cowboy."

And this was just one more thing that came with Cid loving a man like Vincent Valentine.


End file.
